


Blindfolds

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: First Experiences [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Subspace, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Switch Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Geralt lets his bard blindfold him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: First Experiences [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831042
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	Blindfolds

"Do you trust me?" 

Geralt's first instinct was to say yes, of course he trusted Dandelion with his life, then he saw the mischief glittering in the bards eyes. "Why?"

"I'd like to try something." 

"What?" 

"Have you ever been blindfolded during sex?" 

Geralt raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want that?" 

Dandelion clicked his tongue. "That my friend, is why you should let me try it." 

Geralt was quiet for a moment, considering, then he finally nodded. "Alright." 

The bard beamed at him. "On your back," he said, pushing Geralt onto the bed and clamoring on top of him. "Don't touch anything, leave it all to me."

"Don't I always?" He muttered, stretching out on his back obediently. 

"Yes," agreed Dandelion. "And for good reason." 

The bard crawled over his lap, humming to himself as he fiddled in his pockets, producing a silk handkerchief. Geralt closed his eyes as it was tied on. Then Dandelion didn't move. 

As the moments ticked by, Geralt became impatient, growling and shifting. He was already half-hard from the looks Dandelion had given him when he'd made the proposition, and only knowing that Dandelion would be disappointed stopped him from attempting to touch himself. 

"Easy," soothed Dandelion, finally touching Geralt, running his hands down the Witcher's chest. Thankfully he'd already removed his shirt, otherwise he would no doubt be treated to Dandelion's process of undressing, which took far longer than it should. "Relax for me, Geralt," he said, tracing his finger around Geralt's navel.

"Lower," demanded the Witcher.

"You're not relaxing." 

"You're supposed to be touching me." 

"I am touching you," Dandelion's fingers were still running over his chest, tracing muscles and scars indeterminately. 

Geralt huffed. 

Dandelion leaned over Geralt, his long hair tickling over the Witcher's stomach. Then he pulled back. Geralt felt him hop off the bed, then nothing. Without the telltale sound of footprints, Dandelion couldn't be doing much other than standing in silence beside the bed. 

"What are you doing?" He hadn't expected how exposed the blindfold would make him, and he reached for Dandelion blindly. 

"Shhh-" said Dandelion, catching Geralt's hand and intertwining their fingers for a moment before letting go of him again. 

"Dandelion-" 

"You said you trusted me," he trilled. 

Geralt nodded shakily, stretching out on his back and squeezing his eyes closed (something that was made moot with the blindfold already in place). 

Dandelion's lips pressed against Geralt's ear. "If it's too much, I will stop," he said. 

_I know_ , he thought. Aloud he said, "It's fine." 

Dandelion hummed softly, then licked a stripe up Geralt's neck. Then he was gone, his footsteps puttering across the room. 

Unable to stop himself, Geralt shivered. "Dandelion." 

The bard didn't reply. Geralt strained to listen, trying to figure out what he was doing, but as though he knew what Geralt would try, Dandelion whistled noisily. As best he could tell, the bard was messing in a bag. Then he heard him come back. 

Something cold and wet trickled over his stomach and Geralt yelped. 

"Is it unpleasant?" asked Dandelion worriedly. 

"What is it?" 

"A damp rag is all. Is it too much?" 

Geralt couldn't figure out what Dandelion wanted that for - it seemed thoroughly unerotic to him, but he simply nodded. "It's fine," he grunted. 

A few more water drops splashed over Geralt's stomach, dripping off the rag in Dandelion's hands. Then he laid the cloth on Geralt's stomach. His nimble fingers started on the laces of Geralt's pants and the Witcher couldn't help the relived sound that escaped him. Dandelion chuckled as he slipped the pants off and tossed them aside. Then he pushed Geralt's knees apart and sat between them.

"About time," grumbled Geralt.

"I'm still dressed," said the bard, which caused Geralt to scowl.

Dandelion laughed as he picked up the wet rag, then flicked water droplets over Geralt's exposed genitals. Then he rubbed his cloth covered hand over the inside of Geralt's thighs. 

"If you wanted to give me a bath, all you had to do was ask." 

"You are boring," complained Dandelion, "and thoroughly unerotic." 

Then he tossed aside the rag, Geralt relaxing as he heard it hit the floor with a squelching sound. But it seemed Dandelion wasn't done playing with Geralt, and his fingers danced over the insides of Geralt's thighs, pressing hard into the muscle in some places while barely ghosting over others. 

If it were anyone else Geralt would have been ashamed by his growing hardness, but with Dandelion he found it was the least of his concern. The bard wouldn't say anything about it, he was certain of that. 

Dandelion shifted, and Geralt couldn't tell what exactly he was doing, then he felt something warm and wet against his skin. The bard sucked a mark into Geralt's leg, nipping the tender skin before releasing. 

"I'm going to feel that when I ride," Geralt complained. 

Dandelion flicked the mark with his finger and giggled at the annoyed noise Geralt made. 

He continued kissing the insides of Geralt's thighs, murmuring softly as he did, occasionally dragging his tongue in long stripes. 

Geralt bit back a moan as Dandelion's mouth moved closer to his cock. But, as though the noise had caught his attention, Dandelion sat up, the sudden loss of contact making Geralt growl.

"Oh hush," teased Dandelion. "If you want anymore you're going to need to give me a moment to undress." 

"Well hurry up." 

Thankfully Dandelion did move quickly, and soon he was seated between Geralt's legs again, pulling close to the Witcher. He gently guided Geralt's legs to wrap around his waist, still rubbing at the muscles with every touch. Geralt shifted slightly knotting his hands together to resist the urge to grab at Dandelion. The only thing keeping him sane was the smell of oil, which Dandelion had picked up while he'd been undressing. 

_Get on with it_ , he thought. 

Thankfully Dandelion seemed to be of the same mind, and he ran his oil soaked hands along Geralt's crack, skipping over his hole and dancing up his cock. 

"Fuck me," Geralt ordered.

"No, no," said Dandelion. "I just want to touch you." 

The Witcher groaned. 

Thankfully Dandelion was in the mood to touch him quite a bit, though, and Geralt couldn't complain too much as he fondled his balls. He struggled to stay still, wanting to rut into Dandelion's touch, but the bard rested one hand on Geralt's stomach to keep him still. "Easy, Geralt," he soothed. 

"You're impossible." 

"You're insatiable." 

Geralt snarled, baring his teeth in an expression that would have terrified any sane man. 

Dandelion snorted. "Oh do act your age, Geralt." 

Before Geralt could think up a retort, one oil soaked finger pressed inside him. "Happy now?" Dandelion asked, as he let out a pleased groan. 

"More." 

"Now," said Dandelion, swirling his finger inside Geralt. "I'm not intending to fuck you tonight, so put that out of your mind." 

"Fuck you." 

"No, I'm not intending on being fucked either." 

Geralt growled again and, again, Dandelion only chuckled. "Believe me, Geralt, I do believe you'll enjoy this."

A second finger joined the first and Dandelion carefully scissored him open. Just as he was becoming accustomed to the sensation, Dandelion pulled away. 

"Shhh," hands rubbed down his sides as Dandelion murmured. "This might feel strange, Geralt, just trust me, my friend." 

"Go on," Geralt said through clenched teeth. 

Something pressed against his hole again and Geralt relaxed his muscles readily. It took a long moment for him to register why it felt strange, but when he did he grunted, "That's your thumb." 

"Yes," chuckled Dandelion. "I'm going to put both my thumbs in you."

"Why?"

"You'll see." 

Once Dandelion had done as he'd said, Geralt found himself wondering why it had confused him so much. Was a thumb really that different from fingers? Anything up your ass was, he supposed, slightly strange in and of itself. And Dandelion took full advantage of his fingers being free to tap them around Geralt's hole as he held him open. 

But, like before, just as he began to grow used to it, Dandelion stopped. 

Then fingers pressed back inside him, but only from one hand, as the other hand wrapped around his cock. Dandelion knew exactly what he was doing, locating Geralt's prostate with one hand as he touched the most sensitive parts of his cock with the other. 

Under the blindfold, Geralt's eyes rolled back in his skull. He lost track of Dandelion's movements after that, allowing his mind to drift slightly as the bard hummed, fingers running over his skin nimbly. For a while he focused on the touches, tracking Dandelion's fingers as they ran over his skin, sometimes pressing inside him, but then he found himself drifting more, ignoring everything but the sensations in his own body. 

* * *

"Geralt! Geralt!" He became aware of someone's fingers running through his hair, and lips pressing against his forehead. "Are you with me, Geralt?" Dandelion asked. 

"Yes," he said weakly. 

"You blacked out." 

"Is that bad?" 

"Ordinarily no," said the troubadour hesitantly. "But I've not seen you do it before, so you'll forgive me for my concern." 

"Forgiven." He let out a long breath, reaching to remove the blindfold, only to realize Dandelion's hands were in the way, cupping the Witcher's face. 

"Did it feel good?" the bard asked, pressing their noses together. 

"Yes." 

"I told you it would." Dandelion sounded more than a bit smug, and Geralt could easily imagine the expression on his face. He carefully untied the blindfold, but even as he removed it, Geralt kept his eyes closed, unwilling to let go of the sensation just yet. 

As though he understood, Dandelion kissed his eyelids. "Sleep, Geralt," he said. 

Geralt only mumbled weakly in reply, too far gone to form a coherent reply. 


End file.
